


stay at home dad

by chai_lattes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, boruto and sarada are naruto and sasuke's kids, naruto and sasuke the number 1 dads, sasuke is retired just let him be a soccer mom in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_lattes/pseuds/chai_lattes
Summary: "You've got a pretty bounty on your head, Uchiha Sasuke.""It's Uzumaki now." Sasuke said, flipping his hair out of his face. "And I'm retired."





	stay at home dad

**Author's Note:**

> :3 this is SUPER sappy and fluffy because all my fics are and I just want Naruto and Sasuke to be old and married and dads who embarrass their kids.  
> i realized after i wrote this that it kind of fits in perfectly with my other post-canon narusasu fics so maybe they all exist in the same universe. who knows.

At moments like this, Sasuke wished he still had two arms.

He should’ve been able to sense their chakra as they approached, but he was a little out of practice, and whoever was tailing them either had good luck or prior knowledge of the leaving Suna envoy, because with all the people moving around, he hardly registered the rogue nin approaching until they already had him surrounded.

In his defense, it was because he was a little preoccupied.

“Sarada.” He said, shifting the sleeping child higher up on his shoulder. Boruto had taken off running as soon as they left the gates, and on their way home his energy had finally run out and now he was drooling on Sasuke’s shoulder. “Can you get behind me, sweetie.”

The three year old who was steadily plodding along in front of him stopped and turned around, pouting at him. Clearly unhappy at being told to stop.

“Sarada.” He slowly repeated as the unmistakable sound of people creeping out of the brush. “Come here please.”

Sarada took one glance at the rogue nin closest to her and seemed to grasp the reality of the situation, taking off to hide behind one of Sasuke’s legs.

_ Two arms _ , he thought to himself again, sweeping his cloak around Sarada and flicking his hair out of his face.  _ two kids. That would make this so much easier. _

“Well, well, well.” One of the rogue nin said, stepping forward. He was larger than the others, a scarf tied around his mouth and nose. “Would you look what we caught. Out for a walk? Lovely day for it.”

“Do you know who I am?” Sasuke asked, still quietly and calmly as to not wake Boruto or scare Sarada.

“Of course we do,” The man spoke again. “You’re pretty unmistakable, Sasuke Uchiha.”

“Sounds like the bingo books need updating.” Sasuke deadpanned and flicked his hair out of his face, activating his sharingan. “It’s Uzumaki now, and I’m retired.”

“Still have a pretty price on your head.” Another rogue nin said, stepping forward. This one flipped a kunai in her hand and leered down at Sarada. “But these two are a surprise. I’m sure the Hokage will be willing to pay handsomely to see these precious pumpkins safely returned.”

Sasuke stiffened at that, and felt his his blood run hot. Quickly, he knelt down and scooped Sarada up, holding her and Boruto close to his chest. It had been easier for him to carry the twins around when they were babies, but they were starting to get bigger and bigger. Pretty soon, he thought sadly, he wouldn’t be able to pick them up at all. But for now it was fine. He didn’t need either of his arms to finish this fight.

“Papa?” Boruto mumbled, starting to stir.

“It’s okay,” Sasuke cooed, closing his eyes. “Papa will take care of this. Then we can get ramen.”

When he opened his eyes again, the Susano’o roared to life.

 

“I’m home!” Naruto called out, pulling the door shut behind him. Immediately, two voices squealed  _ daddy  _ and the sound of small footsteps came pattering down the hallway. Naruto set down the bag of takeout on the ground beside him, right before Boruto and Sarada tackled him. 

“Hey you two,” Naruto laughed, pulling them into a tight hug. “How was your day?”

“We saw Uncle Gaara!”

“I found a cool bug, but Boruto stepped on it.”

“Papa fought bad guys!”

“Papa did what?” Naruto asked, looking up to see Sasuke finally round the corner, looking content and exhausted. And not just the normal kind of exhaustion that came from spending all day dealing with two energetic toddlers. Naruto narrowed his eyes at his husband.

“Boruto, Sarada.” Sasuke said. “Let daddy breathe. Go wash your hands for dinner.”

The twins pouted, they looked so much like Sasuke when they did that, but reluctantly got up and raced towards the kitchen as Sasuke helped Naruto to his feet.

“Bad guys?” Naruto asked again, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist. Sasuke ignored his question and instead leaned in for a kiss. Naruto smiled into the kiss and deepened it, pulling Sasuke close to him before finally, reluctantly breaking apart.

“Boruto and Sarada wanted to see Gaara and Lee off, so we walked with the envoy for a bit out of the village.” Sasuke admitted. “We ran into some trouble on the way back.”

“Trouble?”

“A handful of rogue nin.” Naruto’s eyes widened at that. “Apparently there’s still a price on my head. And they thought they could hold Boruto and Sarada hostage as well.”

“ _ What _ ?” Naruto exploded, and was promptly silenced by Sasuke’s glare. “I swear I’ll  _ kill _ them, are you all okay? You shouldn’t have been out there alone, Sasuke, I should’ve-”

“I can take care of myself. And the kids.” Sasuke said, calmly, but he squeezed Naruto’s hand nonetheless. “I still have a bounty on my head for a reason, idiot. I used the Susano’o, Boruto and Sarada were never in any danger.”

“Still. You shouldn’t have had to.” Naruto sighed, touching his head to Sasuke’s. “I’m sorry.”

Sasuke smiled at him again. He looked so beautiful in the warm light of their home, tired eyes, hair pulled half-up with one of Sarada’s pink scrunchies, his hair was longer and his face softer than before. God, Naruto loved him.

“Come on.” Sasuke said, pressing another quick kiss to Naruto’s cheek. “We promised them ramen.”

Naruto picked the paper bag back up and followed Sasuke down the hall. From the sluggish way Sasuke was moving around the house, Naruto could tell that he was exhausted, using his mangekyou sharingan and the rinnegan after so long without practice must’ve used up a lot of chakra.

Sasuke was right, of course. Retired or not, Sasuke was still one of the most dangerous shinobi to ever walk the earth, and Naruto had no cause to worry about a handful of rogue nin as much as touching him or their children. But that wasn’t what Naruto was worried about, not exactly.

They were getting better, but sometimes Naruto still was woken up by Sasuke’s thrashing and screams. Naruto would have to pull Sasuke close, holding him and murmuring reassurances until the dark haired man finally drifted back to sleep.

Sasuke never talked about his nightmares, but it wasn’t hard to guess what they were about. Snakes. A hand through Naruto’s chest. Itachi falling to the ground, lifeless. A childhood filled with death and fighting, Naruto made himself a promise that he would protect Sasuke from that from now on.

Dinner was a messy affair, as usual. Boruto was going through a phase of playing with his food, and ramen was not a clean food to play with, but Naruto and Sasuke both happily listened to the twins babble on about their day, wiping up the occasional spill. Lulled by the sound of Boruto and Sarada’s laughter and Naruto’s rough voice, he didn’t realize he’d been falling asleep until he felt Naruto shake him. 

“Papa?” Boruto asked, he and Sarada were staring at him. 

“Looks like Papa had a long day, too.” Naruto said, kissing the top of Sasuke’s head and starting to pick up the dishes. Sasuke reached for Boruto’s bowl, but Naruto swiped it from him before he got the chance. “How about you get these two ready for bed while I clean up down here.”

“But daddy-”

“I’ll still be up to say goodnight, don’t worry.” Naruto ruffled Sarada’s hair, who pouted up at him. She got that pout from Sasuke, both of them did, no question. But when they smiled, they were all Naruto.

“Come on, you two.” Sasuke said, lifting Sarada up and beckoning for Boruto to follow him up the stairs. They moved into the new house a few years back, after spending far too long in Naruto’s old cramped apartment when kids and a family became something more concrete than late night whispers. After only three years, evidence of Boruto and Sarada is all over the walls, in photographs, marker stains he fruitlessly tried to scrub out of the walls, stick figure crayon drawings of the four of them, sometimes featuring Auntie Sakura, Auntie Ino, and Inojin. Or Kakashi (who really didn’t know how to feel about being called grandpa). And even one of Kurama, captioned “doggie”. 

After wrestling the two of them into pajamas and standing guard as they brushed their teeth, Sasuke heard Naruto’s footsteps behind him as he tucked Boruto into bed, ready to finish their bedtime routine.

“Goodnight.” Sasuke kissed Boruto’s forehead. “We love you.”

“I love you too! I’m not tired!” Boruto protested, but was cut off by his own yawn, and Sasuke smiled, before crossing the room to do the same to Sarada. 

They looked so much like Naruto, they both did, with his whiskered birthmarks, dark skin, and bright smiles. Only their eyes (and Sarada’s dark hair), looked Uchiha at all. Whenever either of them peered up at him with shining, black eyes, Sasuke prayed they’d never turn red. That the sharingan was a curse that could die with him, something neither of them had to suffer through. 

Within seconds, the kids were passed out, and Sasuke felt like he was about to do the same. Naruto stood up from the edge of Boruto’s bed and made his way towards where Sasuke stood in the doorframe.

“Now don’t you start crying on me, Sasuke.” Naruto teased, breaking Sasuke out of his thoughts. The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s waist. “That’s my job, ya know.”

Sasuke switched the lights off, the kids room lit now only by the glow from the hallway and the frog shaped night light that sat on the table between their beds.

“I’m glad you’re all okay.” Naruto whispered, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. “I know you don’t want to fight anymore.”

Sasuke melted into the embrace, letting his head fall onto Naruto’s shoulder.

“It’s different when I’m protecting the people I love.” He murmured. “Now come on, idiot. Bedtime for us, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> why is writing naruto fanfiction so fun!!!!!!  
> also in this au it's not mentioned but gay rights inojin's moms are sakura and ino and himawari's moms are hinata and tenten. shikadai is the only one without gay parents (but they're lesbian adjacent because i love shikatema).  
> find me on twitter @swingfromnaruto !


End file.
